


Dave Findley, Sweetwater Cop

by laurie_ky



Series: A Fair Distance [9]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-29
Updated: 2011-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-19 21:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurie_ky/pseuds/laurie_ky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble Time-Stamp for <i>A Fair Distance</i>, set during the events in the second arc, <i>Ball and Chain</i>.</p><p>The cop who arrested Blair thinks about him sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dave Findley, Sweetwater Cop

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Moonridge 2008 for Slipperieslope.
> 
> Beta'ed by T. Verano.
> 
> Written by Laurie

Blair’s back to talking to me.

I’m glad. He hadn’t taken kindly to the way I’d used my size and strength to force him into Ellison’s truck.

I reckon he hasn’t read Great-Aunt Nettie’s papers yet. If he had, he’d a been full of questions about my people.

My family.

I carry their teachings every day.

Grandpa’s lessons on honor and taking care of your family.

Grandma gently remindin’ me that it “Takes nothing to show kindness, David.”

Daddy making sure I knew how wrong it was to abuse power.

And Mama teachin’ me that love ain’t words; it’s deeds.

 

~oo~oo~oo~


End file.
